The Name of Another
by Death's Angel
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me the truth about whatyou think and reply!! Its about Duo and Heero, and Duo feels depressed after Heero wakes him up.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Name of Another  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Receiving the mission  
  
3:49 am. I woke up to the clicking noise of Heero typing away at his laptop. I turned onto my side to look at him. The room was dark but with the help of the computer screen I could make out his face. His dark chocolate brown hair, his expressionless face as he sat there typing. I sighed and turned to face the ceiling. "Heero..." I said barely above a whisper.  
"What Duo?"  
"Heero..." I sighed. I couldn't ask him that....I could just imagine the look he would give me The Heero death glare. I chuckled at the though. I had named a glare that I was so familiar with now.  
"What do you want Duo?" His voice was loud and stern, very normal for him.  
"Umm...Whatcha doin' up so late pal?" I said in my usually cheery voice.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"   
He never stopped to look back at me, he just carried on with his typing. His tone of voice never did change...his monotone voice. The only time it ever changed was when he was with her...Relena Peacecraft. I hated Relena!   
"Heero....do...do you really like Relena?"  
Heero stopped typing and just stared at his computer for what seemed like forever. I could make out part of his face, his eyes narrowed and his jaw locked. Now I've done it, I though. Now he's probably gonna give me the Heero death glare...I smiled at the thought of that...I had grown to love that glare. I got it so much I guess anyone would learn to love it. I was wrong though, he didn't turn around and give me that wonderful glare. He didn't turn around at all...   
He merely said, "its late Duo. You should be resting for tomorrow incase we get a mission."   
And then he started typing again. I looked over at him for a few minutes then I turned over and faced the window. Thoughts were running through my mind all at once. I didn't like it, I never liked the effect Heero had on me... After a while I fell asleep. I dreamt of Heero and I being together... My dreams... I always loved them... They were the only place I could be with Heero... Although I wish they could be true, but they never will be...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I turned around and looked at my room mate silently sleeping. I could see the outline of his slender body. His long, chestnut braid hanging off the side of the bed, reaching the floor. His quiet, rhythmic breathing. I sighed as I wondered what was Duo up to with these questions. He of all people should know that I do not love Relena Peacecraft...He of all people should know that I only act the way I do around her is so that she won't be as annoying.   
"Duo..." I say softly....Then I turned around to go back to my work.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Good morning Heero" Trowa said in his usual monotone soft voice. "How are you this good morning?"  
Heero looked at Trowa drinking his tea at the kitchen table.   
"Hn."  
"I am glad that your usual self today" he said without even looking up from his tea.  
Heero snorted and went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. When he had finished making it, he returned to the table and sat down across from Trowa.   
"We have another mission."  
Trowa looked up at him with the usual half frown on his face. "Carry on."  
"It's at an old mansion that OZ used to use. It was, to what we thought, abandent. We were wrong. It seems that Oz, or some other force has taken over it again and is using it to get information about us and our gundams." Before Heero could finish what he was saying Quatre entered the kitchen and finished for the sentence for him. "So we have to go and make sure that there are no prisoners and blow up the mansion?"  
Heero looked at Quatre with his death glare. Trowa and Quatre took this as a yes.  
"Well then," Trowa began, "when do we start and where is this mansion?"  
"We start as soon as that baka, Duo gets out of bed."   
"Have you told WuFei about this mission yet?" Quatre asked softly.  
"Yes."  
"And where is WuFei anyway?" Trowa asked taking a sip of his never ending tea.  
"He's down in the cock pit making some adjustments to Shenlong."  
"I'd say he has the right idea. We should all go and do some adjustment and make sure our gundams are up-to-date before this mission." Quatre said as he stood up and started walking down the narrow hall way to the cock pit. The other two pilots exchanged looks, then decided that they too, should go down to check their gundams before the mission.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was nearly noon and Duo still wasn't up. That wasn't unusual. Heero had gone to check on Duo to see if he was up and if not, to wake him up so that they could start on their mission. Heero quietly walked into Duo's and his room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Duo sleeping quietly on his bed. The rise and fall of his chest. His soft, innocent, angelic face sleeping. Heero walked over to Duo's bedside and stared down at the innocent face of his comrade. He grunted at the fact that he had to wake up his angel of death. Slowly he kneeled down and said in a loud stern voice, "Duo get up baka. We got a mission to go to work on!"   
Duo stirred and rolled over onto his side facing away from Heero. "But I don't wanna save the world today mommy. Just 5 more minutes...." and Duos voice trailed off into a soft snore  
Heero smirked slightly at Duo's sleeping form. Just the WuFei was walking in. Heero turned around with his gun in his hand aiming it right at WuFei's head.  
"Hey! Calm down Yuy. Its just me!"  
"Hn."  
"So is the God of Sleep up yet?"  
"Does he look like he's up?"  
WuFei looked over Heero and onto Duos bed. "No. I thought Trowa and Quatre sent you up here to wake him up since your the only one who can?"  
"They did, and I will."  
Heero turned back to face Duo then picked him up and hung him over his shoulders. He then walked into the bathroom and dropped Duo into the bath tub. WuFei followed, curious of what Heero was going to do. Duo, still sound asleep, curled up in the bath tub and started to suck on his thumb. WuFei grunted.   
"Oh look, the god of death's sucking on his thumb. How scary....wait. Don't do anything with him yet Yuy!" WuFei ran as quickly as he could out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face and returned holding a camera. Heero looked at WuFei and grunted.   
"Just do what you want to do so I can wake his lazy ass up."  
WuFei smirked and started taking pictures of Duo sucking his thumb from all different angles. Duo still didn't wake up. After about 20 pictures Heero looked at WuFei.  
"Are you done yet? We still have a mission to go and do."  
WuFei stopped and walked over to where Heero was still smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess that'll be enough of the god of death sucking his thumb." he put the camera up to his eyes to get ready to take some pics of Duo when he woke up.   
"Hn." Heero turn to face the shower and turned on the cold water. He quickly turned on the shower and let the water fly down into Duos face.   
"AHHHHHH!!"   
WuFei started taking pictures of the screaming Duo attempting to stand up but failing each time. Heero smirked as he watched Duo try to get out and tackle him. Between WuFei's hysterical laughing and Duos screaming, Quatre and Trowa run through the door to the bathroom to see what was going on. As soon as they entered and saw Duo in the shower with his clothes still on, and WuFei taking hundreds of pictures, probably to use against Duo later on, they figured out had happened. Then they both too started laughing.  
"AHHH!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! GRRR HEERO YOUR GONNA PAY!!!" Just then Duo leaped out of the shower soaking wet and tackled Heero. Reluctantly Heero just moved out of the way in time and Duo went sliding out the door and into his room across the hall.   
"Now get changed baka, we have a mission to do." Heero said going back to his normal expressionless self.  
Once ever one had stopped laughing they all went down to the cock pit again to check their gundams....again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
About an hour later Duo walked down to the cock pit where he had been told everyone else was by one of Quatre's servants. Duo looked down to see everyone but Heero, who was working on his Gundam, huddled around WuFei and laughing.   
"Ahem." Heero looked up at him but then carried on with his work. No one else noticed he was there.   
"AHEM." Still, nobody noticed.  
~~I may as well come down with a knife stuck in my chest and they wouldn't even notice. hmmm...wait a minute~~.   
Duo walked off with a grin on his face. Heero watched him walk off and wondered what he was up to. But he shrugged it off and carried on with his Gundam.   
  
A few minutes later Duo crawled into the cock pit with a...a knife sticking between his side and his arm. Heero grunted when he saw this and pretended to carry on with his work, but he was really watching Duo out of the corner of his eye. Duo crawled over to the others leaving a pill of...blood? No it could be blood. Wait...Duo knew every secret to all the horror movie...could he be using pigs blood? Well what ever it was it was a good substitute.   
"argh...help me...errr." Duo groaned as he pulled himself toward the three other pilots. Heero almost burst out laughing. But instead he just smirked.   
Duo looked up at the three pilots with an annoyed face. They hadn't cared that he had been stabbed with a giant butcher knife and was losing tons of blood by the second! Duo grabbed WuFei's pants and tugged on it.  
"Errr....Help me..."   
"Let go of my pant leg Maxwell!" WuFei said angrily and kicked Duo in the face. Duo anime sweat dropped, with a red shoe print on his face. Heero was so close to laughing...but he couldn't. He wasn't going to show any emotion to the person he loved being kicked in the face.   
Quatre looked down at Duo and gasped.   
"DUO?!? What the hell happened to you?! Who did this?!"  
Duo stood up and sighed sadly.   
"No one..." Duo took the knife out and threw it softly onto the ground and took of his....clothes?! He was wearing two pairs of his black clothes, one underneath the other. He walked slowly over to his Gundam, face down.  
~~They don't care about me...I don't even know why I'm still here, they wouldn't notice if I was gone... ~~  
Duo looks up at Heero working on his Gundam Wing Zero.  
~~Not even Heero noticed me... After this mission I'm outta here...~~  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Chaper 2  
A mansion fulled of death  
  
Around a half an hour later the Gundams were ready to leave. Duo and Heero were the two who were going to go and look for any prisoners in the mansion. They didn't know where the mansion was exactly, but after splitting up they found it hidden behind some trees. Heero's image appeared on all of the other gundams screen.   
"I found it. Its about 5 miles west from where we split up from."  
"Got it Yuy." WuFei said.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Trowa said in his usual monotone.  
"Right on it." Quatra said happily since the mission would be over soon and he could go home and drink his tea.  
Duo just nodded softly.   
  
Heero and the other Gundam pilots were starting to worry about Duo. He was usually so anxious to go on missions, and blow mansions up. But ever since they had left for the mansion Duo was quiet and seemed sad. They would have to talk to him later on that day.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Surprisingly, there was no problems getting in. There were no other gundams and there were no guards. What kind of person would be looking up information about the Gundam pilots and not have any guards or any mobile suits to protect his mansion. Heero and Duo walked in through the front door to the huge beautiful mansion. Who ever lived here was extremely rich. Richer than Quatra.   
After searching through the mansion for a while, Heero and Duo noticed something was wrong. They couldn't find the owner, or any computers. The whole place was dark and cobwebs were everywhere.  
"Geeze, someone with this amount of money should hire some maids to clean up around here." Duo said to him self out loud.   
"Hn."   
Duo sighed and carried on looking around.   
"Its no use. There's no one here. Perhaps this is the wrong place?" Duo said a bit annoyed.  
"Its the right place. We're just looking in the wrong places."   
"What do you mean Heero?"  
"Think about it. There are no guards, nothing to keep us out, so he must have a secret pathway in here somewhere."  
"I guess your right." Duo said as he leaned against a wall. Yep you guessed it. The wall turned around and Duo was hidden behind the wall in a secret pathway.   
"Duo.....err where did that baka go now?" Heero said angrily as he started walking off again.  
"Probably found a kitchen somewhere and getting food."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo woke up in a dark room to someone playing a big pipe organ. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the dark figure playing the organs.   
"Who...who are you? Where am I? And why do I have a splitting head ache? Do you think you can just stop playing that thing for a few minutes and get me an aspirin?"  
The dark figure slammed his hands down onto the organ keys with a loud bang.   
"I see you have awoken finally."  
"argh....unfortunately to that music I have...what are you anyway...that sounded like the Phantom of the Opera music. What? do you have a messed up face or something?"  
"Phantom of the opera?! What?! Damnit! Wrong horror! What did Vampires do?"  
"Umm...raise from their coffins? Fly through windows as bats?"  
"Ok, thanks, umm....Mrs. Author do you think we could go back to a few minutes ago?"  
"hmmm.....I guess we could if Duo doesn't mind?"  
"Nah, I don't mind..."  
"ok then" Does her Authoress powers and rewrite what happened.  
  
-Back to where Duo wakes up-  
  
"Argh...what happened...where am I? ...Why am I talking to a coffin? A COFFIN?!" Duo jumped up quickly and looked around for a door. There was none. Duo turned around at a creaking sound. He looked over at the coffin, it was opening. Duo's eyes opened wide. What was coming out of the coffin? Duo took a few steps back until he hit a wall. He never took his eyes off the coffin.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Authoress: is this better so far?  
Duo: yeah, this time you may have the right dark form that you want  
Authoress: shut up Duo...  
Dark form: But he's right  
Authoress: Both of you shut up! I'm the one writing this fan fic and for all I care I can just make you two were clown suits!  
Duo: You wouldn't do that to your favorite Gundam pilot....would you?  
Authoress: you wanna beat? I think you could be quiet cute in a clown suit.  
Dark form: haha duo  
Authoress: Hey! I could do the same to you!  
Dark form: ....  
Authoress: yeah! thats what I thought!  
Duo: hey! wait a minute...where are YOU gonna get clown suits?!?! HA! lets see you answer that.  
Authoress: one word for you: Trowa  
Duo: I'm gonna have to have a talk with that guy...  
Authoress: well back to the story  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
The coffin lid slid off, and a dark form sat up in it. Duo looked at the back of the form and gasped.  
"Who...who are you...what are you?"  
The form turned around to show...  
"YOUR A LITTLE BOY!!"  
"Oh your calling a 1000 year old boy a little boy huh?"  
"1000 years old?"  
"Duh!"  
Duo anime sweet dropped.  
"ok ok, so my dad was busy taking a movie try outs for one of their new vampire movies, so I was left home here."  
"uh-huh....."  
The dark form stood up and walked out the coffin to show a 4 ft tall kid.  
"My name is...my name is...Whats my name?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: I knew I forgot something...  
Nameless dark form: You mean you forgot to think of a name for me!?!? How could you...MEANIE!  
Authoress: sowwies...don't worry I'll think of a name for you....what do you want your name to be?  
Nameless dark form: **says in a little 5 year old voice** Frankinstien  
Authoress: You've been watching Big Daddy haven't you?  
Nameless Dark Form: ....  
Authoress: ok what about ketsuki?  
Nameless dark form: whats that mean?   
Authoress: I dunno....  
Ketsuki: ok I guess that'll work...did I even have a choice in it?  
Authoress: nope, NOW BACK TO THE STORY  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
"My name is:" evil music plays (dun dun dun) "KETSUKI!" Can hear thunder outside through a window that Duo didn't notice there before. The window then disappears and Duo anime blinks.  
"Riiiiiight, and what does Ketsuki mean?"  
"I dunno..."  
"mmm-hmmmm....so why am I here anyway little kid?"  
"errr don't call me little kid!!"  
"sorry little kid."  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM?"  
"A little kid who's trying to be some creature of the night, other wise known as a vampire?"  
Little kid....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Ketsuki: HEY! don't you start now!  
Authoress: sowwies but its catchy  
Duo: its true  
Ketsuki: Don't make me use my powers on the both of you!  
Authoress: Don't make me have you wearing a clown suit  
Duo: She's got you there  
Ketsuki: SHUT UP DUO!  
Duo: ok little kid  
Ketsuki: waaaaaaaaa!  
Authoress: **covers her ears and yells** shut up and go back to the story!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
anyways....Litt--Ketsuki got mad and lightning flashed in the often appearing window that would disappear as soon as the lightning was done. Duo looked back at Ketsuki. Ketsuki was standing right above Duo and looking in his eyes. Duo looked up into Ketsuki's eyes and saw deep blue pools of knowledge and age. His eyes were the only thing about Ketsuki that told his age, those deep, dark blue pools. So much like Heero's.  
"Heero...."  
~~Where was Heero?! He was probably looking for me!! Wait....no he wasn't...Heero doesn't care enough about me to come looking for me...he was probably getting ready to blow up the mansion with me inside it...~~  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Where is he!? I've been looking for him for over an hour now!!" Heero said out loud to no one inperticular, as he ran down some stairs looking frantically for Duo. ~~God....I hope he's ok. ~~  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo couldn't take his eyes away from Ketsuki's "You...you really are a vampire..."  
"Yes...and having the God of Death at my side....what else could any vampire want?"   
Ketsuki put his hand on the side of Duo's face and leaned in closer to him. "You will be my prize. Someone as dark as you. My father will be proud." Duo couldn't move. He was entrapped in Ketsuki's eyes. They showed so much death and pain...What had happened to this child...he was taken from his home...and turned into this thing...  
Ketsuki leaned closer to Duos neck. Duo closed his eyes as Ketsuki kisses his neck. Kersuki dug his fangs in Duo's neck and started sucking out the blood. Duo gasped loudly and tried to scream. He couldn't. He didn't have enough strength to scream. Ketsuki put his arms around Duo to hold him up before he fell to the ground. Slowly the god of death was put on the ground with Ketsuki still sucking his blood out of him. Duo could slightly feel his warm blood run down his neck and soak his shirt. He tried to yell out for help again, but nothing came out this time, not even a whisper...he was helpless...  
~~How could this happen to me?! me?! I was captured. I'm going to die in this old mansion...but I won't die alone...come on guys...just blow this place   
apart. ~~   
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Heero, are you and Duo done in there?" Trowa said through a walkie talkie  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Heero: a walkie talkie? you have me? the perfect soldier with a walkie talkie?  
Authoress: ...give me a break...I couldn't think of anything else.  
Trowa: Heero, give her a break...what else would you have with you?  
Heero: oh I dunno...how about a CELLPHONE!?  
Authoress: and where are YOU supposed to keep a cellphone with those spandix pants huh?  
Heero: and where am I supposed to keep a walkie talkie? those are bigger than cellphones! and you got a problem with my pants?  
**Relena somehow enters this conversation**  
Relena: hey! leave his pants along! I like them. **looks at Heero's pants and smiles** even though I wouldn't mind you without them Heero....  
Heero: **Takes out his gun and aims it at Relena** I will kill you if you keep looking at my pants.  
Relena: sure you will Heero.   
Heero: **Shoots Relena right in-between the eyes** I just did  
Authoress: **anime blink** Heero...YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!!!   
Heero: **aimes the gun at the authoress** you got a problem with me killing her?  
Authoress: no, no problem at all...  
Heero: good  
Trowa: Heero....put the gun down...  
Heero: heeeeroooo death glare TM!! **heero does his death glare! at Trowa**  
Trowa: nice Heero...good Heero...  
Authoress: anyways.....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Heero, have you and Duo finished in there yet?" Trowa asked through the head phone set that Heero had on  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: better  
Heero: I guess, probably as good as your gonna get  
Authoress: I thats it! **snaps her fingers and Heero is wearing a clown suit that comes out of Trowa's closet**  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!  
Trowa: hmm...very nice....but I would have gone with the dark red strips on it.  
Authoress: I think your right, the bright colours just don't work with Heero's eyes and hair colour. **snaps her fingers and Heero is wearing the dark red stripped clown outfit** god I love being the authoress  
Heero: YOU TWO ARE GONNA GET IT!!!  
Authoress: **says quikly ** ok back tot he story!  
Heero: **tackles the authoress**  
Authoress: AHHHHH ATTACK FROM THE KILLER CLOWN!!  
Heero: **Kicks Trowa in the gut**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"No Trowa, I can't find that baka Duo. That bastard snuck away from me!" Heero replied angrily.  
"Damn! where could he have gone?! Heero we need to finish this mission! its nearly midnight!" Trowa said getting a bit worried.  
"You think I don't already know that?"  
"Sorry. Just hurry up and find him so we can get out of here!"   
"Hn"  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Duo lay in a puddle of blood on the floor while Litt- Ketsuki bit into his own wrist until he could taste his own sweet blood. He then lifted Duos head up and put his wrist to his mouth and said softly "Drink... and be mine..." And then he smiled.   
Duo couldn't help himself. He had to drink even though he knew what he would become. Duo regained his strength while sucking on Ketsuki's blood. He held Ketsuki's wrist up to his mouth and looked up at him sucking harder and harder. As he sucked out Ketsuki's blood, his energy, he saw all the people Ketsuki had killed, all the innocent people he had drained. He saw everything Ketsuki had done and how. He could bearly stand it! He tried closing his eyes, but that didn't help. He wished he could scream, but he couldn't without letting go of Ketsuki's wrist.  
"Stop...stop..." Ketsuki said softly in-between his gasps of pain.  
Duo did not stop. He kept on sucking. He thought that if he got all the blood Ketsuki would die.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ketsuki: WHAT!?!?! DUO CAN'T KILL ME!!  
Duo: and why not? I like Authoress idea there.  
Authoress: thank you Duo. Why can't Duo kill you?  
Ketsuki: Its just not right! **goes down on his knees infront of Authoress** please please don't let him kill me!  
Duo: **points and laughs at Ketsuki**  
Authoress: hmm.... there's gotta be a way for you to live... wait a minute....YOUR ALREADY DEAD!  
Ketsuki: oh yeah....PLease don't make me even more dead than I already am! please please please!  
Authoress: arg...theres gotta be away....let me think...  
Ketsuki: yeah...you can just let me to have Duo...**smiles as he leans on Duo and runs his fingers down Duo's chest**  
Duo: man...get off of me right now! **pushes Ketsuki onto the ground** you'll never have me! so get that thought out of your mind! **shudders at the though of Ketsuki**  
Authoress: we could have that...**smirks at Duo**  
Duo: Don't tell me your gonna let him have me!?!? What about Heero!?  
Authoress: hmm...you gotta point. hey, Ketsuki come over here   
Ketsuki: **walks over to her**  
Authoress: **whispers in his ear** deal?  
Ketsuki: I guess....  
Authoress: ALRIGHT! thank you!   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Duo had become a complete vampire now...and he knew it...but there was only one problem   
"AHHHHHH!!"   
Duo let out a bone chilling scream as he clawed at his chest. Ketsuki fell to the ground from the lose of blood that was now forming a puddle around him. Duo tore at his shirt and ripped it open. Smoke was rising up from his burning skin where his crucifix was. He had forgotten about it! now if he left it on, he would go through a painful death! He grabbed the crucifix and yanked it off, leaving his skin burnt on his chest and his hand burnt too.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Duo: wtf you trying to do to me!? burn me to death!?  
Authoress: **in a low sorry voice** sorry, but you didn't remind me you had one....sowwies...  
Ketsuki: she is right Duo....  
Duo: **mutters some stuff**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Ketsuki looked up worried about Duo and his screaming. He then got up and looked at his new companion's chest and hand. He kissed them softly to try and comfort Duo and ease the pain. Duo stop up and glared at Ketsuki.   
"What have you made me?"  
"I have made you into a creature of the night, a true God of Death, I have made you into a Vampire." Ketsuki said while he was standing up to face Duo.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you could make the perfect Vampire. You can go on through life without looking back, and you have just proven to be strong. You are the first person who has been able to stand seeing everything I have seen for that long."  
Duo just stood their glaring at the little black haired boy.  
~~What does he know?! he's just a little kid! he does not know what I do, how I feel, or how I look at things in my life!~~  
"You have also killed many people in your life, you and the Gundam pilots."  
"I have done that to create a peace between people, not to see their blood shed like you have made me want to see!"  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"I can hear his voice." Heero said as he ran around a corner that came to some stairs.  
"Good, as soon as you find him try to keep him away from WuFei."   
Trowa said as he sighed. You could hear WuFei's yelling about Justice about Maxwell not being back and Justice about him only thinking about him self.  
"errr...I think that if Duo did met up with WuFei after this he will be in a lot of pain....physically and mentally with WuFei carrying on about Justice."  
Heero didn't say anything. He pulled something out of a bag he had been carrying and put it on the ground by a wall. There was a big explosion and then there was no more wall.   
  
Heero looked in to see Duo laying ontop of some boy that looked about 14 years old.  
Duo opened his eyes to see he was face to face, and in face to face, I also mean lips to lips as well, with Ketsuki. His eyes went wide as he jumped up onto his one leg and kept jumping up and down from one leg to another, and whipped his mouth about a hundred times saying "EW! EW! EW! EW!" He turned around to see what had caused him to be ontop of Ketsuki, and to even more of his surprise he saw Heero glaring at him.   
"What the Hell happened here! why are you covered in blood!? who is that boy? and why the hell are you down here making out with that kid, kisama!?"  
"Um...Heero..buddy..pal...its NOT what it looks like..."  
Heero just glared at him.   
"Heero...ok ok...this...thing attacked me thats why I'm covered in blood, he is Ketsuki, and I was not making out with him, that explosion pushed me ontop of him! I swear thats the truth!"  
"Hn. Lets go! we're already late on this mission because of you!"  
"Well, why couldn't you just blow the place up with me inside it!? Its not like anyone would care! It'd just be no more Duo, I'm sure you guys wouldn't even notice that I'm gone!"  
Just for a minute Duo thought he saw shook flash through Heero's eyes, but then Heero just stood there glaring at him.  
~~How could Duo say that? He should know I love him and that he is the reason that I want to stay alive! ~~   
  
~~OH boy....now I've done it...Heero's pissed at me now...I'm gonna get it... ~~  
  
"Lets go now." Heero said as he turned around to leave.  
"Um...Heero?"  
"What baka?"  
"Do you have a dagger or something sharp I could use?"  
"Why?"  
"I just want to kill this kid here."  
Heero turn around and looked at Duo.  
"Why?"  
"He is the person who has been looking up the information about us...mainly about me."  
"He'll die in the explosion."  
"No he won't...please just trust me..."  
Heero looked in Duos eyes and took out a swiss army knife out of his spandix shorts. He threw it over to Duo. Just as Duo caught it he pull out the biggest, sharpest knife on it, of course Duo knew which on it was because he would spend hours looking at it when Heero was out of the room and had left it on the table by his computer. He looked down at Ketsuki and stabbed him in the heart with the knife.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
Ketsuki screamed out in pain. When Duo removed the knife Ketsuki grabbed his arm. Ketsuki opened his mouth to say something but Duo took the knife and...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: Sorry but I think this scene is a little but too gross for the little kids  
Duo: HEY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SCENE SO FAR!!!  
Ketsuki: I agree with authoress....  
Duo: of course you....ITS YOUR DEATH!  
Heero: well....I have to agree with Duo...even though I don't know who this little kid is....  
Authoress: **looks at Ketsuki as smoke comes out of his ears and nose** oh boy.....  
Ketsuki: LITTLE KID?!?!!?  
Heero: yeah...you look to be around 13 or 14 years old...  
Ketsuki: I'M AROUND 1000 YEARS OLD KISAMA!  
Authoress and Duo at the same time: Heero...my advise to you is...RUN!  
Ketsuki: **Lunges at Heero attacking him**  
Authoresss: and I'm here trying to keep all the bad violence out.....  
Heero: **Punches Ketsuki in the face forcing some teeth to be knocked out**  
Ketsuki: **Punches Heero in the gut**  
Heero: **spits out some blood and kicks Ketsuki off of him**  
Authoress: **Offers Duo some popcorn** popcorn?  
Duo: **grabs the hole bowl of popcorn and eats all of it**  
Authoress: fine then....**watches the fight** yeah! go Heero!  
Ketsuki: **Looks up at authoress**  
Authoress: I mean....Die Heero!  
Heero: **Glares up at authoress**  
Authoress: **Runs behind Duo**  
Duo: **Sigh** wait...don't go behind me! they'll kill me!  
Authoress: better you than me!  
Duo: oh no!  
Authoress: BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
After Duo had stabbed Ketsuki over and over and over and over and over and over and over and he had ripped out Ketsuki's heart, and had stuffed it down Ketsuki's throat and had gotten himself covered in blood and had his hair tie come out and his hair full of blood too. Ketsuki...was...dead...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Ketsuki: I SHALL HAUNT THIS FAN FIC UNTIL IT IS FINISHED!  
Authoress: ...  
Ketsuki: THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME IN HERE!  
Authoress: ....  
Ketsuki: I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!  
Authoress, Duo and Heero: .....  
Ketsuki: I SHALL SHOW UP WHEN YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO!  
Authoress: shutup  
Ketsuki:**ignores that** I SHALL ALSO BRING MY WINDOW THAT NO ONE CAN SEE UNLESS THERE IS LIGHTNING!  
Authoress: shutup  
Ketsuki: I SHALL PLAY MEAN TRICKS ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE LEAST EXCEPTING IT!!  
Authoress, Duo, Heero: shutup!  
Ketsuki: I SHALL ENTER ALL OF YOUR DREAMS!  
Authoress: I'll get the tape...  
Heero: I'll get a pair of socks  
Duo: I'll get the straight jacket...  
Ketsuki: YOUR DREAMS SHALL BE NIGHTMARES!  
Ketsuki: I SHALL BE THE ONE TO CAUSE ALL OF YOUR DEATH--  
Authoress, Duo, and Heero: **gang up on Ketsuki and puts the socks in his mouth, puts the tape over his mouth and puts the straight jacket on him**  
Ketsuki: ***mummbles some stuff about justice**  
Duo: does he know WuFei?  
Authoress: I don't think so....I didn't think that WuFei of all people would be friends with a little boy vampire that never shuts up, lives in a cool mansion and has a father that is going to be in a movie...  
Duo: hmm...good point...  
Authoress: ok back to the story…again  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Are you done yet?" Heero said aggravated.  
"Yeah I guess…" Duo replied with a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
"May we please go and blow up this mansion now?"  
"Hmm….sure why not."  
With that Duo turned around and followed Heero out of the wall and up the stairs.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Trowa, I found him. We'll be out in a few minutes."   
"Ok good. Where was he?"  
"Down in a place that looked like a dungeon, making out with some kid."  
Trowa was silent for a few minutes.  
"Heero..?"  
there was no reply.  
"Heero…?"  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Duo had tackled Heero and was now on top of him punching him.  
"I told you I was not making out with him!"  
Heero kicked him off and stood up. He turned around to see Duo up against a wall on his head. Heero smirked at the sight but then remembered why Duo was like that.  
"From what I saw you were. You were on top of him and kissing him."  
"Yeah only because of your explosion! It through me on top of him!"  
"Hn."  
Just then Heero felt a strange presence's and turned around to see if someone was behind them. He didn't see anything. He turned back to Duo to see…a broken vase on top of Duo's head?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: ok, who's the wise guy who did that to poor Duo?  
Ketsuki: ….**mummbles something in his gag**  
Duo: **rubbing his head pulled the tape off of Ketsuki's mouth** what was that?  
Ketsuki: …..OOWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt! Damn you!  
Duo: **glares at him** what did you say a few minutes ago while the gag was still on you?  
Ketsuki: I said **clears his throat** 'I told you that even though I was dead I would do mean tricks on you people'.  
Authoress: **stuffs the gag back in Ketsuki's mouth and sighs** sorry Duo…I'll try to keep him out of it from now on…  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
Duo got up and brushed the vase glass off of his head and rubbed his head. "Oww…god damnit! That really hurt!"  
"Hn."   
Just then Heero heard Trowa's voice coming out of the head set, that had fallen off of Heero's head.   
"Heero…Heero what's going on in there? What happened? Are you and Duo ok? HEERO!!…That's it I'm gonna call Relena."  
A few minutes later when Heero finally found the head set and put it on. He was the unsuspecting victim of…  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO"  
Heero threw the headset at Duo. As Duo caught it he put it on to see what the matter was.  
"Try again Relena" Duo could hear Trowa say.  
"ok, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO?"   
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Duo dropped the headset and yelled "STOP THAT! TROWA WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"  
Heero picked the headset up….again…and put it on.  
"Trowa get that girl AWAY from that headset!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Heero: you know you don't have to keep saying headset  
Authoress: yes I do, you got mad at me when I gave you a walkie talkie so now I'm gonna rub it in that you got a head set.  
Heero: **death glare at Authoress**  
Duo: yeah know Heero….she's got a point  
Heero: **Death glare at both Authoress and Duo**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"Oops, sorry about that guys, just thought that it would be a good way to get you two to not kill eat other." Trowa said. "So did you two find any prisoners?"  
"P-p-prisoners?" Duo said slowly and a bit worried.  
Heero just sighed angrily.   
"Um...Heero....?"  
"I was busy looking for you! This is all your fault!"  
"I couldn't help it! I was captured!" Duo yelled getting a little mad himself.  
~~He can't blame any of this on me! I was captured! And besides I never asked him to come save me....not now...I wish he had left me...then I wouldn't be what I will become now... ~~  
Duo just sat on the ground frowning sadly. Heero noticed this and sighed. "Duo...why don't you go back to Deathsythe?" Duo nodded and walked outside slowly. When he turned around to say something, Heero was already gone. Duo sighed and walked to Deathsythe Hell.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Okay, heres chapter 3 of The name of another. I bet you all just couldn't wait could ya?  
Anyway, I don't own Gundam or anything, I do own Ketsuki though. My friend and I made him up. Thanks for all the replies to my other two chapters, and sorry aem, I've already got most of the stroy written with vampires and stuff, and my characters wouldn't turn against me ::pulls out her really really really big gun:: they know better.   
Hm...I have LOTS of chapters so far...I'm on Chapter 23 right now....most of them are kinda sort now, and some of them are just was to bs my way outta some the the situations I put myself in with this fan fic. I'll probably post two aday until I get up to where I am now....anyway, heres Chapter 3! hope you enjoy!  
Oh yeah...and....and....Heero didn't notice the blood on Duo's neck because...because Heero already had his eyes on something else on Duo...no need for any ferther explination....  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The end of a mission  
Once Duo had entered Deathsythe Hell he was welcomed with a very angry WuFei on the screen. Duo smiled nervously, knowing what was going to happen.   
"Wu-man! buddy! How ya doin'?   
"Don't call me Wu-man! and where the hell where you?"  
"Wu-man! you know you like that name. And I was around...."  
"This is not Justice!" WuFei carried on with one of his justice speeches that I'm not going to go into...  
Duo just sighed and turned off the vid window and stared off into nothing deep in thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Heero was meanwhile running up and down hallways looking for any people that were trapped in the mansion.  
~~What's wrong with Duo...He's usually happy and an announce, but now he's... not him self! Something's up with him. Something happened to him in here! He doesn't even look the same anymore. There's something different in his eyes...He saw something...something he couldn't handle. ~~  
  
After he had searched what he hoped was the hole mansion, he turned to go back out. But as he ran past a door he noticed something in it. He walked in slowly and saw it was a freezer. Heero opened the top of it and looked inside. At first he only saw ice but then he saw something red. He pushed the ice aside and pulled a plastic bag of.....what looked to be blood...Now Heero was confused.  
~~What the hell is blood doing in here? What does Duo know? ~~  
  
Heero decided to take one of the...many bags of blood with him. He put one in his bag and ran out.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Once Heero was at the main entrance, he ran into the forest to Wing Zero was and climbed into the hanger. Heero took out his Twin Buster Rifle and blasted the mansion. He looked over at Deathsythe Hell and noticed that he was too close to the explosion and that he could get hit by it! Wing Zero leaped out and grabbed Deathsythe Hell and tackled him out of the way before the explosion was too big. Wing Zero took most of the hit for Deathsythe Hell. Heero made a vid window appear on Duo's screen.   
"Duo!? What do you think you were doing!? You could of been hurt!"   
"I could have been killed...." Duo said still staring at nothing. Heero just looked at him, worried.   
"Duo..." Duo shook his head and looked at Heero. His eyes still hadn't changed though, there was something wrong.  
  
All the other gundams came flying up behind Wing Zero and Deathsythe all worried about what happened. Quatra's face appeared on both Duo's and Heero's screen. "Are you tow alright!? What happened?! Why didn't you move outta the way Duo!?" Quatra almost screamed.  
Duo didn't answer, and just when Heero was Duo pushed him off of him and flew off.   
WuFei's image appeared on the screen.   
"Where's that ungrateful kisama going now?"  
Heero didn't answer he just watched Duo leave.  
~~...Whats wrong Duo....? ~~  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
About 3 hours later Heavyarms, Shenlong, Wing Zero and Sandrock came back to the hanger, where they were all surprised to see Duo working on Deathsythe Hell. Once they had all landed and were coming out of their gundams to go and see what was wrong with Duo, he was gone.   
"Where has he gone now?" WuFei said annoyed, but with a bit of concern in his voice.  
"WuFei...didn't you say you made copies of those photos of Duo?"  
"Yeah, why Heero?"  
"Could you give them to me?"  
"...Why?"  
"Its a yes or no question."  
"Fine." WuFei went back into his Gundam and came back with a bag with photos sticking out of it.  
"Here." WuFei handed the bag to Heero.  
When Heero took the bag, WuFei grabbed Heero's arm.   
"Let go of my arm." Heero said as he glared at WuFei.  
Quatra and Trowa walked over to them.   
"Your arms broken. Go down to the nurses office. Then I'll give you the pictures." WuFei smirked slyly at Heero. Trowa and Quatra both smiled. They knew how arm it was to get Heero to go down to the nurses office.   
Heero glared at everyone in the room and pulled his arm away.   
"My arm is fine." Heero said through gritted teeth. He then grabbed the bag from the unsuspecting WuFei and walked away.  
"DAMN YOU HEERO! You know you need to go to the nurses office!" WuFei yelled.   
"Calm down WuFei." Trowa said calmly.  
"Don't worry WuFei, he can take care of himself." Quatra said softly.  
"Grrrrr."   
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Heero walked up to his room and stopped outside the door. He heard something coming from his room. It sounded like someone....crying... Heero opened the door slightly and looked in. The room was dark and Heero could bearly make out a shape on Duo's bed.  
~~It couldn't be Duo...Duo was cheerful, why would he be crying? ~~   
Once Heero's eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed the long braid. It was Duo.  



End file.
